Dreams of a Deity
by Panbe Oni Dasha
Summary: The final battle, yet she falls. That's not right is it? A heroine never dies... Drabble-ish.


**It's my first ever story!! Snaps for me! **

**Nice reviews and comments are accepted! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I didn't know how it happened._

_First, I was _scorned_ by the others in clan and now, I'm holding the thing they most prize. _

_The Sword._

_The deity worth a thousand words. So powerful, even gods might fear it. And I _despise_ it. The way it takes out a fully-grown warrior in just one strike sickens me. _

_But now, I hold The S__word's, and the clan's future in very own hands._

_I wished I hadn't of touched it, let alone wielded it. _

_But now, I face down Bohan's army; thousands of men ready to slaughter me. I can see them now, approaching. The regrets are echoing in my mind, again and again, but I can't turn back. I need to do this. _

_I need to fight them._

_I inhaled slowly, preparing myself. _

_They start coming, I can see them charge. I see Bohan grinning smugly. I tense slightly. How can he be so calm when I wield The Sword? The Heavenly Sword? Does he know something that I do not?_

_I stiffen more._

_I hear them yelling, shouting in the horizon. They scream for me, for The Sword's power. They wish to kill me. But, I will not let them take my life. The sword has already begun to do that, anyway.__ I will not let it kill me, though. I still need to fight them, defeat them, and then I will die happily, knowing Kai is safe._

_Kai… oh, how I will miss you the most.__ I hope you never fall into the mistakes I did. Never._

_Thousands of deafening screams in the distance. I hear Bohan commanding them to murder me, to take my life. I ready my battle stance._

_I look behind me, at the fortress. I see my father, Shen, glancing over to me, looking stressed and hopeless. I, then, see the others, fixing up their wounds from earlier. I picture Kai, laying lifeless and still as she did before. I sigh heavily. _

_It's all up to me now. _

_I accept it. I accept my fate._

_They're closer now. I can hear their footsteps treading and thumping. I hear their swords clashing together as if threatening me to take them on. __I close my auburn eyes._

"_Are you ready, Nariko?" A voice calls, tauntingly. My eyes snap open to see Bohan smiling wickedly. "Are you ready to lose, my dear?"_

_His voice disgusts me. It's husky and full of malevol__ence. I can hear triumphant trace over it, layering it. I lean forward, making myself more battle-worthy. _

_After his mock, his army laughed loudly. It was__ almost deadening to me. It made me feel so cold and alone, more then the members of the clan had made me. _

_I felt so… numb._

_He chortled piercingly, his eyes twinkling with accomplishment and victory, like he had already won this war. _

_I could feel them edge closer, their heartbeats thumping faster, their bloodlust throbbing their pulsed bodies. It was almost… frightening. They wanted The Sword so much they would kill another just to please Bohan. _

_It shouldn't be like this. _

_I shouldn't be like this._

_I remember a story my father had told me about The Sword. He had told me a story had been written twenty-three years ago, in the year of the fire-horse, a deity would be reborn, in the body of a mortal man. A saviour, destined to unite our people and show us the way to the Promised Land._

_Instead, I was born… from my mother's dying body… and my people wept._

_They said I was a portent of doom. _

_Maybe they were right. __**(1)**_

_Without thinking, I charged forward, The Sword dangling from my back as I clutched it masterfully._

_When Bohan's army neared me, I pulled the blade out, swinging it viciously, hoping to get a few injured or killed. I quickly changed to Range Stance when they circled me. I hooked my blades upon a warrior who was leaning forwards and swung him around, knocking the circle of men down._

_I could hear Bohan crying, "Kill her! Kill the wretched girl!" But, I chose to ignore him; the sooner he was slaughtered by my own hands, the better._

_Suddenly a solider came out of nowhere, knocking me in the stomach. It stung, slightly, but I quickly leapt up and flipped towards the fighter, swaying my blade, now in Power Stance, harshly._

_He was knocked back by the sudden contact._

_One after the other, they came and challenged me. And one after the other, they were eradicated, by the force of my blade. The Heavenly Sword._

_I felt so _powerful_, so _alive.

… _And I hated it. I hated that I was actually enjoying murdering people. Innocent or not, it should be a crime against the clan to take pleasure in killing Bohan's little servants of war. _

_Abruptly, I could feel my blood pulsing around me, dully throbbing with every kill I made. It pounded painfully when I pulled a solider towards me, slamming The Sword into his upper thigh. _

_I did a straight legged kick to an enemy on the left side of me. He flung backwards and crashed into a few of his allies. I could feel my blood pulsate loudly and agonizingly. I could feel The Sword mould into my hands __slightly, I couldn't let it go._

_The Sword suddenly flashed and I paused, my red hair flowing down upon my face. I glanced down at it; the markings were illuminated with a flashing light curving down the blade leisurely. _

_It scared me. _

_I wasn't going to die now, was I?_

**My clan believed this Sword was forged in heaven for a deity**_**. **_

_My blood thickened. The Sword drained some of life fro__m me. _

**No mortal may wield it in battle without its power draining their life.**

_I could see Bohan, his raven on his shoulder, grinning proudly. The Sword sucked more energy from me, I gasped. _

**The clans duty is protect the sacred weapon.**

_The patterns of the sword shaped into my skin, wrapping around my hands and arms, heading further. __I could feel my body cry out from the power of The Sword. I groaned loudly, unable to suppress it, as I fell to the floor, writhing in an aching pain._

**Even in our darkest moments the sword was never to be used.**

_They watched me as I twisted and turned, as my harmed muscles struggled to heal themselves, with no results. I cried out. A thought played in my mind over and over again, why now? Why now?_

**But I wielded The Heavenly Sword…**

_I tried to get up and fight once more. I could feel the determination in my eyes burning, but it couldn't fight The Sword's authority. Nothing could. _

**Savoured the grace and fury in my blows…**

_The markings traced down my legs as they wobbled. I could feel my body thinking, no more… no more. But I refused to leave. I couldn't leave Kai with these… monsters of beings._

**Never once forgetting what I ****was offering for such power…**

_The Sword clattered loudly as I plunged into the stone hard ground, taking it with me. My body was binding with such pain, such aching, I felt this urge to let go. To just… die, and give up hope. _

**I made my choice.**

_Bohan looked exultant, I could feel it. The soldiers around me closed in as the markings drew nearer and nearer to my face. Was this the end?_

**The pact is at an end, now I must pay the price.**

_I heaved The Heavenly Sword down to my face, taking a last look at it's devastatingly beauty. The marks had begun to claw down my cheek bones now, heading for my eyes. _

_Faster and faster, they reached my eyes. My eyes widened considerably, a pain shot up my spine. I couldn't take anymore of this torture. This pain. This agony. _

_With one last chance, I took my final breath._

* * *

**Do you like? It's my first story! I'm quite proud of it. The next chapter will come up soooooon. **

**Oh, by the way, I've never played Heavenly Sword... I just like the look of it.**

**1) Yes, that is from the intro.** **And so is the bold writing.**

**Cookies for reviews!!**


End file.
